Hero of Justice and the Olympians
by Aegis468
Summary: Shirou Emiya. Dead when his last fight against Gilgamesh. But fate says otherwise, he does not die, but before his death is near his soul is separated from his original body, and goes to another dimension. Now ... He's named Nathan Drake. Son of Hephaestus.


**Rebirth**

 **Hero of Justice and the Olympians**

 **Summary** : Shirou Emiya. Dead when his last fight against Gilgamesh. But fate says otherwise, he does not die, but before his death is near his soul is separated from his original body, and goes to another dimension. Now ... He's named Nathan Drake. Son of Hephaestus.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Book series/Fate stay Night: UBW Route.

 **Rebirth**

Shirou Emiya, adopted son of Kiritsugu Emiya, the master of the strongest servant, and a third-rate magus with unique fighting skills from other magus.

He does not remember since when life had normally gone; It all began with his meeting with a step-sister named Ilyasviel von Einzbern. Kill by Lancer, revived by Tohsaka Rin, calling Servant class Saber, fighting against Shinji and Rider, fighting against Caster and Souichirou Kuzuki, fighting against Archer (Which turned out to be his own future.).

And last battle against Gilgamesh, the king of heroes.

After defeating his own future, Shirou finds ways to defeat the golden servant by using a reality marble.

Unlimited Blade Works.

It was the name of Archer's reality marble, which now belonged to him.

Shirou initially almost succeeded in defeat the king of uruk, but prana given by Tohsaka, was exhausted in an improper state.

Right now, he currently setting the breath that is halting.

Shirou looked at Gilgamesh, who was smiling haughtly at him.

"I'll admit" Gilgamesh said "You just gave me a challenge, Mongrel."

Gilgamesh glanced towards his now-gone hand, "But still you're a faker." he looked at Shirou with an arrogant grin on his face "and a faker like you can never win against the real one. You should know that fact, a third-rate Magus."

Shirou felt stunned to hear it.

Next to Gilgamesh appears the **[Gate of Babylon]** in medium size, and out of it comes a sword. "Death quietly, mongrel." He's just about to attack, before a portal of nothing comes up behind him.

Gilgamesh felt his body forced into the portal.

"Goddamn Holy Grail, he thinks a servant could be made a core to him." The eldest king roared with anger face.

He took out a **[Chain of Heaven]** then he used it to tie one of Shirou hands. "If I die, you'll come with me."

Shirou glared, he tried to remove the chain, but unfortunately the chain was too strong to be released.

 _'Damn i cannot die here.'_ Shirou thought.

Kiritsugu image appeared in his mind.

 _'Not until i can realize the idealism desired by the old man.'_

Shirou tried her best, but gradually he did not feel strong.

 _'What ... I'm gonna die here?'_

Shirou just smiled weakly.

 _'It seems so.'_

The image of Rin Tohsaka appeared in his mind.

 _'Sorry Tohsaka, as you say, I am a fool who will die in the end.'_

The image of Sakura Matou appeared in his mind.

 _'Sorry Sakura, looks like you're going to make breakfast all by yourself.'_

The image of Taiga Fujimura appears in his mind.

 _'Sorry Fuji-nee, starting tomorrow and in the future, you have to cook for yourself.'_

Finally, Saber image appearing in his mind.

 _'Saber, though we're just friends for a while, but, thanks for taught me anything.'_

Shirou closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

He let his body be carried by **[Chain of Heaven]**.

Gilgamesh laughed like a maniac, the king's body of the hero into the portal.

 _'I wish-'_

Shirou's body entered the portal.

 _'If I am born again-'_

The portal slowly closes.

 _'My dreams who want to be a hero of justice can be realizes.'_

The portal is then completely closed.

 **New York city**

At night in a room in the hospital, sounded a woman screaming in one of the rooms in the hospital.

"ARRGHHHH! AAHHH!"

The doctor and nurse in the room were busy helping with the labor.

The woman, named Jean Drake, aged 23 years, has white hair straight up to the back. She is a gentle woman with an oval face, smooth white skin, and red eyes.

"Jean, calm honey." A man, who is a husband Jean tried to encourage his wife.

The man is called Hephaestus, which is God of Forge.

With the last cry from Jean, the baby finally came out.

"Hah, hah…." Jean body is filled with sweat, and her breath is irregular because of her pain in childbirth. "Where's my baby?"

The nurse is happy to give the newborn to her mother. Jean then holds her baby and hugs her very tightly. His eyes shone with joy.

Hephaestus smiled delightedly at his wife, but his smile faded as he recalled the rules his step-father made.

He looked sadly toward his son, _'I hope you're not mad at me, my son. Blame the rancid rules you step grandfather's made.'_

Jean looked puzzled at her silent husband like a statue. "You don't want to see your own son, Hephaestus?" she says.

Hephaestus awoke from his mind.

He sees Jean with a smile, "Why not?"

Hephaestus approached his 'legal' family.

"Wow" Hephaestus was a bit surprised at the appearance of his son, "Our child has a face, skin, hair color and eyes like you Jean."

"Is it true?" Jean said in a weak tone, she still needed rest for long enough because after giving birth.

Hephaestus nodded, "By the way what name is appropriate for our child?"

Jean thought for a moment, before she got a name that suited in her mind.

"Nathan Drake."

"Nathan, huh? Hephaestus glanced at his son's now named Nathan's "good name." He kissed her forehead affectionately.

Nathan cried for some reason, and Jean's instinct as a mother reacted immediately to it.

"Give Nathan to me, Hephaestus." Jean said, or rather ruled.

Hephaestus hurriedly gave his son to his wife.

Jean hugged Nathan tightly, "Do not worry dear, you'll be safe, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Hephaestus cleared his throat for a moment, trying to get his wife attention.

"Jean, there's something I want to talk about."

The new mother looking at his husband with raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

Without them knowing, Nathan also looked at his father.

The newborn red eyes blinked briefly.

"I ..." The god of fire was hard to continue his words "must get out of here as soon as possible."

Jean smiled, "Then go." But the sound she cast was not the same as the smile on his face.

"Sorry." Hephaestus bowed his head, he felt angry at himself.

"This is not your fault ..." Woman with full-length name Drake tried to comfort the god of the blacksmith "You must not break the rules your father has made, now go Hephaestus."

Hephaestus was silent, he looked at his son and then to his wife "You have to take Nathan to Camp Half-Blood when the time comes, that's the only safe place for him."

Jean nodded his head "All right."

From the body of gods fire out the element that corresponds to his domain.

"Keep yourself both good" After the fire was extinguished, Hephaestus disappeared from its place.

Jean cried a moment later.

Nathan was silent, but in his mind he said, _'What happened?'_

 **Shirou/Nathan P.O.V**

My body hovered in the darkness.

I accepted my death without regret, but all that changed when I heard the noise and shouting of a woman.

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was a white roof with a pungent odor of medicine.

I tried to move my body, but none of my body moves.

 _'Am I alive again? But why are not there any member of my body that move? Am I paralyzed?'_

Many questions and theories in my mind, but I decided to use _Reinforcement_ to know condition of my body.

 _'Trace On.'_

I analyze my entire body. From body shape, bone structure, and also blood type.

Moment later my brain received enough information that made startled.

 _'Impossible, there must be something wrong.'_

I did analyze for a second time, and the result remains the same.

 _'I can't believe this. My body has narrowed to ... Baby?'_

I then realized something.

 _'Wait a minute, is not it if someone is born again should the person lose his old his memory is not it? But why me not?'_

I feels weird with my current situation.

I feels I has cheated the law that has been established by the god, and it makes I feel like a sinner.

 _'But, at least I still have my Magecraft, the experience in the fight, and knowledge about all sword from my future-self. I'm glad all that stuff is still imprinted on my brain.'_

Then, I felt my body lifted up.

I saw a man who seemed to be my father.

I thinks that way because I feels the warmth when he lifts my tiny body.

The warmth that I felt when living with old-man or Fuji-nee.

I sees seeing a woman talking to my father, whom I assumes is my mother.

"Nathan Drake."

I was surprised to hear it, maybe that's my name?

I thought the name was pretty good for me, even though my new name sounded strangely in my ear.

I wants to say a word if it can, but unfortunately that comes out just crying.

I saw my mother telling my father to give me to my mother.

I shocked when my mother hugs my body, as if my mother is frightened if she loses I.

I sees my father's body instantly surrounded by a smoldering fire.

I panicked at what happened to my father, while my father just said "Take care of yourself both."

After that, my father's body disappeared, along with the fire went out.

I was confused, and one question crossed in my mind.

 _'What happened?'_

In an unknown place, there was an old man with silver eyes. He looks like a wise man, and in his hand is a small clock. He is currently looking at the past and the future that will happen in the world.

His silver eyes widen as he sees the future.

The old man smiled "The hero of justice has been born into this world."

 **F-I-N**

 **A/N: This is my first english fanfic. I combine Percy Jackson book series and anime Fate Stay Night: UBW Route.**

 **Sorry if when my grammar, story, and P.O.V fails miserably, I'm still a writer newbie.**

 **All of my author friends, I hope you all can give me a review, and critism if there is a mistake.**

 **See ya next time.**


End file.
